Silence of the Slams/Transcript
Opening Quote: "Give a man a mask and he will show you his true face." – ---- Scene: The gang talks about how Monroe's arm healed so quickly. ---- Hank: It closed up. Nick: Yeah, the wound just kind of faded away. Monroe: But how? Wu: Uh... did that really just happen? Rosalee: I can't believe it. How do you feel? Monroe: Fine, I think. Hank: However it happened, it's not normal. Nick: Well, the last thing that happened was, I grabbed you. Rosalee: With the stick in your hand. Wu: So we're thinking this is some kind of healing stick-magic wand thing? Hank: What about the cloth it was wrapped in? It had some kind of writing on it. Nick: I couldn't tell if it was writing or not. goes to look at the cloth Monroe: Yeah, but that just could be marks. Rosalee: If it is writing, maybe it tells us what that thing is. Nick: Well, even so, it might not be the stick. It could be the cloth or even the box. Wu: Okay, but if it is the piece of wood, what does that mean? Nick: It doesn't mean anything until we figure out how it works. Hank: Well, until we know, it's not a good idea to have it fall into the wrong hands. Monroe: Yeah, which would explain why they buried the thing in the first place. Nick: For right now, nobody can know about this. Monroe: So we keep this to ourselves, right? I mean, we don't tell anyone. Nick: No one. Rosalee: Ironically, just like the Crusaders agreed when they buried this thing 800 years ago. Monroe: Well, obviously they had no idea how to deal with it either. Nick: wraps of the stick and puts it back in the box At least, until we figure out how to figure out what it is were dealing with. ---- Scene: Goyo goes to Benito's mask shop. ---- Goyo: Ugh. sees Benito working on a mask Just looking at you makes my back hurt. Benito: After 40 years, I'm used to it. Goyo: What's this one? Benito: Cabeza Olmeca. Goyo: Am I supposed to know what that is? Benito: The Olmecas? First Mesoamerican civilization? They carved these colossal heads out of stone... Goyo: shrugs his shoulders Mm. Benito: Don't you care anything for your history? Goyo: Look, all I care about is Kawama. Is he done? Benito: Yeah, he's done, but you got to take better care of him, man. It looks like you gave him a camionazo. Mira. hands Goyo his mask You're lucky que no te sacaron un ojo. Goyo: Come on, man, English. Benito: I feel sorry for you, man. I can't believe your parents never taught you Spanish. Goyo: That's because they really didn't speak Spanish either. Benito: Hey. Good luck tonight. Goyo: Yeah, whatever. Benito: Que paso? Something wrong? Goyo: I'm just sick of being a jobber. Benito: Why? Goyo: Tired of losing to guys I can beat with both hands tied behind my back. Benito: You get paid to lose, mijo. What could be better? No pressure. Goyo: I'm sick of people thinking I'm a loser. Benito: You think winning is the answer? Goyo: I started fighting 'cause I want to be like those guys. points to pictures on the wall El Liberador, Tornado Tejano, the guys I grew up watching when I was a kid. I wish I could wear something cool like that. Benito: Well, that type of mask is very expensive. Goyo: But they never lost. Benito: There were other costs to their victories. Goyo: If I had a mask like that, I would win. Benito: I believe it. You remind me of them. Soul of a fighter. Goyo: How much are they? Benito: They're one of a kind. Special order. Goyo: How much? Benito: Half of what you earn. Goyo: Half? Are you crazy? Benito: You're not ready for a mask like that till price doesn't matter. Goyo: looks at his mask Thanks. I'll see you later. leaves ---- Scene: Goyo prepares for his fight in the locker room. ---- Announcer: All the way from San Antonio, Texas, pesando 190 libras, weighing in at 190 pounds, tenemos Kawama! puts on his mask and goes to the ring Announcer: Kawama! crowd boos Goyo Announcer: Please give it up for the man you've been waiting for. From our own Rose City, weighing in at 215 pounds, 215 libras, Mayordomo! crowd cheers as Mayordomo comes out Announcer: You got served. flips into the ring and starts pumping up the crowd. The fight begins and Mayordomo defeats Goyo as planned. Goyo then returns to the locker room Crowd: Mayordomo! Mayordomo! Mayordomo! Mayordomo! Mayordomo! tears his mask and throws it on the ground before hitting his locker Larry: Fantastic job out there tonight, buddy. You made Mayordomo look fantastico. Do you hear that crowd? They loved him tonight. What a killing. Hey. picks up Goyo's mask Hey, what's this? You tore up your mask? Goyo: I'm better than him. Larry: Yeah? So? Goyo: I can beat him. Larry: Buddy, that's not why I'm paying you. You're not in that ring to make you look good. You're in that ring to make Mayordomo look good. Goyo: I'm tired of it. Larry: Too bad. You can boo-hoo-hoo all the way to the bank. Now, you better get this fixed. Without a new mask, you're not getting back in that ring. Goyo: Just give me one shot to prove myself. Larry: Listen, buddy. You're just not headliner material. I mean, your technique is solid, but you just don't have the pizzazz. Plus, you don't speak Spanish. How come your parents never taught you how to speak Spanish? Hey, look, you want to quit, I understand. I can't give you what you need. No hard feelings. So you either get a new mask, or adios muchacho. gives Goyo his mask and walks away ---- Scene: Goyo goes to Benito's shop and bangs on the door. ---- Goyo: Open the door. Benito: It's late. What are you doing here? opens the door Goyo: Look, I don't care about the price anymore. Benito: Hey, you need to think this over. You're too upset. Go home. Get some sleep. Goyo: No, I don't want to think anything over. I want to win. goes to the back room and gets a box Goyo: What's that? Benito: The contract. Goyo: For what? Benito: The mask. Goyo: I have to sign a contract for a mask? Benito: And you have to sign it in blood. gives Goyo a pen and takes out a knife Goyo: You're kidding. Benito: I wouldn't kid about a mask like this. Goyo: What is it, some kind of magic? Benito: Something like that. Goyo: takes the knife from Benito What does it say? Benito: It says you'll pay me half of what you earn for as long as you wear it. And then when you're done, you have to return it to me. Goyo: I'm gonna win, right? Benito: Of course. Goyo: cuts his finger with the knife and drips blood on the contract. He then uses the pen to sign When do I get it? Benito: I'll have something for you tomorrow. Goyo: All right. leaves woges into a Vibora Dorada and cuts his finger with the knife. He drips blood on the contract and signs with the pen. The blood and signatures combine into a mask on the contract ---- Scene: Patrick Defonte beats up a man in an alley. ---- Patrick: looks at the money in the man's wallet Yeah. Benito: walks up I see what you're doing. Obviously, in self-defense. Patrick: The hell do you want? Benito: Your face. Patrick: woges into a Balam Get lost, old man. woges and runs up to Patrick to bite his neck. Patrick falls to the ground, paralyzed, as Benito retracts. Benito then cuts off Patrick's still woged face ---- Scene: Benito works on Goyo's mask. ---- Benito: Spanish With the power of the night and the blood of our ancestors, I manifest on this skin the sacred power of the Warriors. pours a hot liquid over the skin ---- Scene: Nick arrives home. ---- Nick: Hi. Adalind: Hi. Nick: How's Kelly? Adalind: Good. Just got him down. So where you been? I thought you'd be home before now. Nick: Oh, I had to go to the precinct first. Adalind: Oh. So how was Germany? Did you find anything? Nick: Well, we think we found where it was buried. Whatever it is, we just found a bunch of bones in a catacomb. Adalind: But you didn't find out what it was? Nick: No. Adalind: Well, I'm glad you're home. Nick: Yeah. Hmm. and Adalind hug Adalind: You hungry? Nick: Ah, no, just tired. Adalind: Hey, uh, while you were gone, I was thinking... that stuff we made for me was just a suppressant. Nick: Yeah, I know. Adalind: So what happens when it wears off? Nick: If you become a Hexenbiest again? Adalind: Yeah, how would you feel about that? We just never talked about that before. Nick: I don't know. I mean, we have Kelly to think about now. What are you worried about? Adalind: That you'll throw us out or kill me. Nick: Well, I could say the same thing about you. Look, if and when that happens, we'll just deal with it. I mean, you're not what you used to be, and we have a son. Adalind: Yeah. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just go to bed. ---- Scene: Eve wakes up in the middle of the night. ---- of Eve making the bike hit Marwan Hanano in "Into the Schwarzwald." Eve gets up and goes to review footage from when Andrew Dixon was shot. She notices Rachel Wood looking up at the area where Marwan was just before Dixon was shot ---- Scene: Franco leads Nick and Hank to Patrick's body. ---- Franco: ID'd the vic. Name's Patrick Defonte. Hank: Witnesses? Franco: Not yet. Hank: Who found him? Franco: Mr. Leonard, lives across the street. On his way home from work, he took a shortcut through the alley, found him like this. Nick: uncovers the body Well, apparently someone knew what they were doing. Removed the skin with surgical precision. Hank: We thinking doctor? Franco: Of the Frankenstein variety. Nick: Looks like he took his face off in one piece. Hank: This takes a facelift to a whole other place. ---- Scene: Goyo goes to see if his new mask is ready. ---- Goyo: Is it ready? You have it? Benito: Yes. I worked all night. I haven't created a mask like this for years. I think you'll have much success with this one. Mira. unveils the mask Goyo: Oh... I've never seen anything more beautiful. Benito: Are you sure this is what you want to do? Goyo: Oh, yeah. I want to try it on. hands Goyo the mask Goyo: It's perfect. Benito: Tell me how it feels. Goyo: puts the mask on Oh, wow. This is amazing. grunts It feels different. Benito: Take it off. Goyo: Oh, already? Benito: Yes. grunts as he takes the mask off Benito: This mask should never again be worn outside the ring. It has accepted you. Now you must respect its power. ---- Scene: Renard leaves a café after getting coffee. ---- Renard: an officer as he holds the door open Hey. Officer: Thank you. gets into his car and just as he starts to drive away, he slams on his brakes because Eve is standing in front of him. She walks around to the passenger side, and telekinetically unlocks the door and opens it. She then gets in Renard: Juliette? Eve: Nick would've told you by now. Renard: Eve. I understand you're working with Meisner now. Eve: We didn't see it. Renard: See what? Eve: That he was gonna be assassinated. Renard: Yeah, well no one saw that coming. Eve: We should have. You wanted him to be mayor. You supported him. Why? Renard: He was a good man. Eve: Somebody asked you to. Renard: His team. reaches for the door to get out Renard: Wait. We're done? Eve: For now. Renard: You know, there's a lot more we could talk about. Eve: Right now, that's all I needed. gets out ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go to the precinct and find that there have been similar cases. ---- Nick: Looks like flayed faces are not that unusual. Victims have been found in other cities going back a long way. Hank: Any more in Portland? Nick: Two. Neither solved. One goes back seven years, the other 12. Hank: So either we have a very methodic serial killer, or they're not connected at all. Nick: Got anything on Patrick Defonte? Hank: Originally from Idaho, looks like he came to Portland here about 1999 when he got his driver's license here. Couple of misdemeanors, drunk and disorderly, and assault. Nick: He was pretty active. Hank: Oh, apparently he was at the Rainbow Bar just down the street from where his body was found. Wu: walks up M.E. completed Patrick's autopsy. He had a lot of alcohol in his system, three times the legal limit. Nick: So he was tanked. Wu: But he died from asphyxiation. They found neurotoxic venom in his system, which caused paralysis, inhibiting his diaphragm from contracting. Hank: How did that happen? Wu: M.E. has no clue. But the report suggests the skin of the victim's face was removed while he was still alive. Nick: You remember the case we handled with the alien sightings? Wu: Yeah, the missing cow ovary mystery. Never figured that one out. Nick: Well, actually, we did. Hank: Missing cow ovaries? Where was I? Nick: Vacation. Wu: What now? Nick: That can't explain how the victim had neurotoxins in his system, but maybe he's Wesen. Hank: So we think the murderer is one of these taxidermist Wesen hunters? Nick: Wouldn't be our first. Let's run it by Monroe and Rosalee. ---- Scene: Goyo works on lifting weights. ---- decides to put on his mask. He growls and adds more weight, which he has no trouble at all lifting. He gets up and looks in the mirror growling, before he falls to his knees. He then quickly takes his mask off ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go talk to Monroe and Rosalee about the case. ---- Rosalee: If they found neurotoxins in the victim, you might be dealing with something else. Nick: Like what? Monroe: holds up a Grimm book Königschlange? Rosalee: But there's lots of Wesen with neurotoxic capabilities. Monroe: What do you know about the victim? Hank: Someone took his face. Monroe: Come again? Nick: Surgically removed it. Hank: We think the attacker's got to be Wesen. How would we explain the neurotoxins injected into the victim? Nick: I brought you a couple of photos of the victim. Before... hands Rosalee a picture and after. hands Monroe a picture Monroe: Ooh. Oh, my God. Nick: I know. It's awful. Monroe: No, I know this guy. Patrick Somebody, he did construction on the old telegram building during the renovation when I was working on the clock tower. I saw him at the jobsite a bunch of times. He's kind of a jerk. Hank: Was he Wesen? Monroe: Oh, yeah. Balam. Got in my face a couple of times until I Blutbaded him. Then he kept his distance. Hank: So the attacker is Wesen, and so is the victim. Rosalee: Oh, Xipe Totec. Monroe: Maybe. looks through one of the Grimm books Nick: Being left in the dark here. Rosalee: "Xipe Totec, worshiped by Aztec warriors, was known to flay his victims and wear their skin. It was believed that in doing so, he absorbed their power. Warriors imitated Xipe Totec and created skin masks to help them gain strength during battle. This practice has been adapted into present day by Santeria priests, or Santeros, mostly comprised of Vibora Dorada." Monroe: Well, that would explain the neurotoxins, 'cause they paralyze their victims so the Wesen stay woged. Rosalee: "The Santeria priest flays the Wesen epidermis and imbues the mask with the ability to transfer Wesen attributes onto its owner through the mask, even Kehrseite." You know, I did some research on Santeria potions a while ago. Thought it'd be good for business. And I met a couple old-school Santeros here in Portland. Nick: Well, do you think you can figure out how it works or who did it? Rosalee: If they're still around. Hank: So a Kehrseite can technically become a Wesen? Monroe: In face only. Nick: Well, if Patrick was a Wesen, then this Vibora Dorada might be trying to make his face into a mask. Hank: Yeah, we got to find this guy. Monroe: Here, take a look at this. ---- Scene: Goyo starts getting dressed for his fight. ---- Larry: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Glad to have you back, buddy. I knew you wouldn't look a gift luchador in the mouth. Goyo: What? Larry: Never mind. Hey, where's Kawama? Goyo: Kawama's dead. From now on, Tigre Feroz. Larry: Ha, ha, hey, a little Español. Yeah, proud of you, buddy. Wow. Looks so real. Well, get your El Tigre listo. puts on his mask Larry: You may be a loser, but at least that mask is a winner. little while later, introductions begin Announcer: We have a new luchador with us, El Tigre Feroz! crowd boos as Goyo gets into the ring Announcer: We all know he doesn't stand a chance against the undefeated Mayordomo! crowd cheers Announcer: You got served! enters the ring. The match begins and Goyo goes all out, surprising Mayordomo Mayordomo: Strained You're supposed to be following my lead. Goyo: Not anymore. I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago. Announcer: Seems like Mayordomo got up on the wrong side of the bed, pero no worries. He'll make a comeback. Siempre gana. soon wins the match after making Mayordomo tap out Crowd: Cheering Tigre! Tigre! Tigre! roars Goyo: takes off his mask in the locker room It worked. Softly It worked. Mayordomo: walks over to Goyo What the hell is wrong with you? Goyo: chuckles Nothing. laughs Mayordomo: I can't believe you did this. Larry: comes into the locker room You... points at Goyo Mayordomo: Can you believe that idiot? Larry: Idiot? He's a genius. Mayordomo: What? Larry: Did you hear that crowd? Mayordomo: What are you saying? Larry: He totally pulverized your culo, and they loved it! Can't you hear 'em? They're still going nuts! And you... oh, I got to hand it to you. That was bold. And I would've killed you had the crowd not loved every second of it. Mayordomo: Are you serious? Larry: Tomorrow night, you are the headliner. Mayordomo: angrily kicks over a bench We're not done here. leaves Goyo: Yeah. ---- Scene: Goyo goes to tell Benito about winning the fight. ---- Goyo: I did it. chuckles It's all happening. I can't believe it. Benito: So you won? Goyo: Won? I crushed him. Not that I couldn't have anyway. I felt different, like I had power, real power. Benito: You should put that away now. Goyo: There was nothing that could stop me. Benito: I know. Did you bring the money? Goyo: Yeah. takes money out of his bag Half of what I made tonight. Benito: Just remember, never wear that mask outside the ring. Goyo: You already told me that. Benito: I'm telling you again. Goyo: Don't worry. I know what I am doing. Benito: No, you don't know what you're doing. Goyo: As long as I have this, I do. leaves the shop and heads home Mayordomo: Hey, you screwed me. Goyo: You lost. Live with it. Mayordomo: Boy, I should beat you senseless for that crap you pulled today. Goyo: Yeah, do that, you'd be costing the boss a lot of money. Go home. Mayordomo: Yeah, you might get to headline one match, but I'm gonna kill you in that ring tomorrow. Goyo: You ain't killing nobody. Mayordomo: grabs Goyo's mask out of his hand Did Benito make this for you to give you a little confidence, huh? Make you feel like a big man? Goyo: Give it back. Mayordomo: What, are you powerless without this ugly thing, El Tigre Feroz? punches Mayordomo and grabs his mask Mayordomo: Oh-ho. Oh, you shouldn't have done that. You know what? Maybe we'll have that match right now. puts on his mask Mayordomo: You're gonna be El Tigre Nada. two of them begin fighting and the fight ends after Goyo throws Mayordomo into the side of a building, causing him to crack his head open. Goyo grunts and growls before running away ---- Scene: Goyo arrives at home and quickly takes the mask off. ---- Scene: An officer leads Nick, Hank, and Wu to Mayordomo's body. ---- Nick: Anyone get a look at the attacker? Officer: Negative. But I did ID the Vic. Turns out he's James Vazquez. His fans know him as El Mayordomo. Wu: Luchador? Hank: As in Mexican wrestler? Officer: Apparently. We found his car parked down the street, but he didn't live anywhere around here. Gym bag inside with his mask and costume. Nick: Yeah, I want to take a look at that mask. officer brings the mask over Nick: Thanks. Looks like it's made of leather. Hank: Not what we're looking for. Nick: Let's see where he worked. whistles as he looks at Mayordomo's body ---- Scene: Goyo splashes water on his face and puts the mask back on. ---- mask fuses to Goyo's head and Goyo starts to destroy things around his apartment, before falling to the ground, groaning ---- Scene: Eve runs a search on Rachel Wood. ---- Scene: Renard meets with Rachel in a restaurant. ---- Renard: Sorry I'm late. Rachel: I got to show you something. shows Renard an article headline about him killing Marwan They love you. Renard: But I didn't save Andrew's life. Rachel: But you got his killer. Renard: Did I? Rachel: Of course you did. And the newspapers say so, so it must be true. Look, Dixon served a purpose for a greater good. Renard: You killed him to further your own agenda. Rachel: Most agendas include death. There's more than one life at stake here. You're doing the right thing by joining us. Renard: No, I haven't joined anybody yet. Rachel: To win, we think you'll need to have a family. Renard: Are you proposing? Or are you pregnant? Rachel: No and no. You don't need me for that. You already have a daughter. Renard: How do you know about that? Rachel: And Adalind's the mother. sits nearby listening to the conversation ---- Scene: Nick and Hank talk with Larry. ---- Larry: Can't believe Mayordomo's dead. Nick: Did he have any enemies? Yeah. Larry: I'm sure he had lots. I didn't pay any attention. I don't get involved in their personal lives if I can avoid it. They're a mess. May he rest in peace. Hank: You know, it would be helpful if you had a few names for us. Larry: Well, yeah, I think he got into it pretty good tonight with Goyo, but, you know, nothing out of the ordinary. Nick: What happened? Larry: Well, Goyo beat his ass in the ring tonight, and Mayordomo wasn't happy about it. Nick: Doesn't that happen every fight? Larry: Well, no, well, see, these fights have a certain context to them- good guy, bad guy, you know. Mayordomo doesn't usually lose. He's not supposed to, but tonight he lost in a pretty spectacular way, so, yeah, Mayordomo's pretty upset with Goyo. Goyo, oh, he was strutting around real good in that new mask tonight. Nick: New mask? What kind of mask? Larry: Oh, it was beautiful. Called himself El Tigre Feroz, kind of a black tiger. Hank: You know who made the mask? Larry: Well, uh, yeah, I think he goes to Benito. Most of the guys do. Hank: Do you have an address for Goyo and Benito? Larry: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll go get 'em for you. walks away Rosalee: phone rings and he answers Rosalee? Rosalee: Hey, Nick, I found one of the Santeros. Monroe: This guy told her something really super scary about these masks. Nick: What's that? Rosalee: He said these masks are incredibly powerful. If you're not careful how you use them, you will lose your mind. Hank: Is there any way to stop it? Rosalee: There's a few options. I mean, there's a ceremony for everything. Nick: Thank you. ---- Scene: Goyo goes to Benito's shop. ---- Goyo: Ah! It won't come off! It won't come off! Benito: I warned you not to wear that mask outside the ring. Goyo: grunts Get it off me. Get it off. Benito: What have you done? Goyo: Gah, cut it off. Burn it off. Do whatever you have to do. Just get it off me! Benito: I told you it can only be removed with the Ceremonia de Desgracias. Goyo: grunts and snarls I don't care. Just do it! Benito: Imbecile. goes to the back room suddenly hears other masks in the shop talking to him Mask 1: Spanish Mask 2: Is that what you want? Mask 3: Don't let him. You'll lose it forever. Mask 4: Spanish Mask 5: You have to stop him. He will destroy you. Benito: sees Goyo looking around at the masks Don't listen to the mask, Goyo. It's me. I'm trying to help you. walks up to Benito and grabs him. Benito punches Goyo, but Goyo throws Benito across the room into a wall. Nick and Hank walk up outside the shop Hank: You sure this is the right address? Nick: Yeah, looks like. hear the commotion inside and go in Nick: Hey. grabs Goyo throws Nick off and then picks Hank up, and slams him down. Nick continues fighting with Goyo, and he and Hank are able to get control of him Nick: I can't get the mask off him. Hank: We can't take him to the precinct like this. Benito: The only way to save him is... Nick: How? Benito: The Ceremonia de Desgracias. dies ---- Scene: Monroe and Rosalee work on making tea. ---- Monroe: I mean, then, of course, there's Moses and Aaron. Their rods and staffs had various miraculous powers during the plagues of Egypt. You know, in the book of Exodus, the— Rosalee: And God commanded Moses to part the Red Sea, yada, yada, yada. Monroe: Yada, yada, yada? That's Aramaic, if I'm not mistaken. Rosalee: Actually, it is. Monroe: Wow, that was good. Rosalee: Yeah. Monroe: I didn't know you knew that. Rosalee: I'm fluent. Monroe: phone rings I know now. answers Nick, what's up? Nick: We got a problem. Monroe: Are you okay? Nick: We found the Vibora Dorada. Monroe: You caught the Vibora Dorada? Nick: Yeah, but that's not the problem. He's dead. It's the guy with the mask. We can't get it off his face. Monroe: Ooh, jeepers creepers. That doesn't sound good. Nick: You said there's a ceremony for everything? You ever hear of the Ceremonia de Desgracia? Rosalee: Actually, I have. It's one of the ones the Santero told me about. Nick: I think that's the only way we're gonna get the mask off him. Hank: This guy's too dangerous to move. We can't risk taking him anyplace. Monroe: Well, then I guess text us the address, and we'll come to you. Rosalee: So much for making tea. ---- Scene: Monroe and Rosalee prepare for the ceremony at the mask shop. ---- Rosalee: Okay, okay, it's not crazy complicated. All right, first, the elekes, beads, then the cowrie shells, the diloggún. Monroe: Got 'em. Rosalee: And then we need the herbs Datura metel and Datura stramonium. Monroe: Got this. Rosalee: Yes. Monroe: Got that. Rosalee: Yes. Monroe: And this. Rosalee: Yes. Oh, I need that. At least we don't need a chicken. Okay. Nick: How's it going in there? snarls Monroe: Okay. You ready? Nick: Can we bring him in? Rosalee: Ready. Monroe: Okay, bring him in. and Hank bring Goyo into the room Rosalee: Hold him down at the center of the circle. I have to pour this on his face. Okay. Hank: Seriously? That's not boiling, is it? Rosalee: According to this, it's the only way to get that thing off. Okay, here we go. Nick: Hold him. Monroe: I got him. pours the liquid onto the mask and Goyo screams Monroe: Now what? Rosalee: I don't know. It's the first time I've ever done this. Nick: Well, how do we know if it works? Rosalee: Supposedly, the mask is just gonna come off and be released from the possessed and return to its natural form, I think. looks in a book Hank: Well, what if it takes, like, hours? Rosalee: It won't. Okay, there is a chant. All right, I'm not that good at Spanish, but here it goes. starts reading the Spanish Nick: I think it's working. Keep going. continues reading and the mask releases from Goyo's head, so Rosalee takes it off of Goyo Monroe: Is he alive? Nick: Yeah, he's breathing. Goyo: What happened? Who are you? Where's Benito? Nick: Benito's dead. Goyo: sees Benito's body Oh, my God. No. No. No. Nick: Do you remember anything? Goyo: I didn't mean to. It was the mask. I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come off. Hank: He's not the only one you killed. Goyo: What? Mayordomo. No, please, you have to believe me. The masks told me to do it. They're trying to protect me. Mask 1: Don't let him do it. Goyo: The voices The v-the voices. Mask 2: Spanish Goyo: They're protecting me, the voices. Mask 3: Is that what you want? Mask 4: Spanish Goyo: You hear them, don't you? Goyo's mask: Goyo! You need me! Goyo: Oh, get it away from me. Get it away. Get it away. face on the mask retracts Rosalee: Wow. Monroe: Oh, my God. It's Patrick. Hank: Well, now we can put a face to the name. ---- Scene: Nick writes an entry about Vibora Dorada created masks in a Grimm book. ---- Nick: By the time he realized the mask had possessed him, it was too late. The face of the Wesen proved more powerful than the man beneath it. And I discovered the only way to remove the mask was through the Ceremonia de Desgracia, a brutal and painful process to reverse the work of the Vibora Dorada. But even though this was successful, I believe when subjected to multiple personalities at the same time, the human mind has only one escape: to go completely mad. ---- Scene: Adalind gets a call from Renard. ---- Adalind: Hello? Renard: Hello, Adalind. Adalind: Sean? Renard: It's been a long time. Adalind: What do you want? Renard: Something that you want too. Adalind: Don't play games, Sean. Renard: I think I know a way to get back Diana. ---- END 513 Category:Season Five Transcripts Category:Transcripts